<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoist the colours by sapphic_noa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087475">Hoist the colours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_noa/pseuds/sapphic_noa'>sapphic_noa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alluka é quem manda no Killua, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a tripulação é uma família, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_noa/pseuds/sapphic_noa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Para os corsários não existe bem ou mal, existe o dinheiro. Para os piratas também não existe bem ou mal, existe o mar."</p><p>Mas o que acontece quando o mar une um jovem pirata cheio de sonhos e um corsário fugitivo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Kalluto Zoldyck, Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Alluka Zoldyck/Zushi, Ging Freecs &amp; Gon Freecs, Ging Freecs &amp; Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs &amp; Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>um belo dia eu tava escutando músicas de piratas do caribe, vi os mobage cards dos killugon vestidos de piratas e aí não descansei até começar mais uma fanfic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kite observava atentamente o mar ainda calmo da janela da cabine do capitão. Ouvindo o som dos passos na madeira do navio a cada pessoa que adentrava o lugar. Observando cada onda até que os passos cessassem. Às vezes era cansativo, ter que comandar. Gostaria que Ging também tivesse lhe preparado pra essa parte de ser o capitão de um navio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tem uma tempestade vindo. — ele finalmente se virou para encarar sua tripulação.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— E quais as ordens, capitão? — Spinner perguntou com um sorriso travesso de quem se preparava pra qualquer coisa que viesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tomem cuidado com as velas, dependendo da direção do vento podemos acabar sendo arrastados, e também… — ele olhou para as pessoas em sua cabine. Um, dois, três… sete, oito, nove… Um suspiro pesado deixou seus lábios assim que ele se deu conta. — Zushi, vai buscar o Gon. — se voltou para o menino de cabelo castanho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sempre sobra pra mim… — ele resmungou antes de correr dali.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do topo do mastro, a brisa marítima bagunçava os cabelos escuros do adolescente de quinze anos. O vento vindo daquele oceano que sempre clamou por ele, que era uma parte de si desde que se entendia por gente. O oceano que uma hora ou outra o teria reivindicado mesmo se tia Mito não o tivesse deixado partir com Kite. Seu lar nunca esteve em terra firme, afinal. Ele vivia para o mar, da mesma forma que seu pai e o pai dele. O vento agora era mais forte. A corrente ia gradualmente se intensificando já fazia algum tempo. Gon esboçou um sorrisinho e fechou os olhos castanho claros, sua herança tanto quanto a pirataria. Seria mais uma noite agitada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O rei despertou a rainha do mar, num barco a acorrentou… — cantarolou de mansinho a melodia que sequer se lembrava de quando aprendeu. — Por onde andares, são teus os mares… Quem ouviu, remou…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Gon, desce daí! — a voz de Zushi o tirou desastrosamente do transe. — O capitão vai te matar! — o garoto mais novo tentava persuadi-lo, com medo o bastante para os dois.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O Kite ladra mas não morde não. — respondeu com um riso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— É bom ver o respeito que você tem pelo seu capitão. — a voz grave do homem de cabelos brancos soou pelo convés e só então Gon se apressou em descer do mastro, ao mesmo tempo que Zushi corria para perto dos outros. — Tempestade à caminho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, mas ainda demora um pouco. — falou, pondo-se ao lado dele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Quanto tempo? — Kite indagou, não era de fato uma pergunta curiosa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Umas três horas, talvez duas se o vento mudar de direção. — respondeu de imediato.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Boa resposta. — o mais velho esboçou um sorriso mínimo. — Vocês ouviram, duas ou três horas, estejam preparados! — ele anunciou ao restante da tripulação. — E você, senhor “ladra mas não morde”, vem comigo pro leme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pra quem esperava tomar bronca, aquele era o melhor dos requisitos. Gon comemorou em volume alto, levantando risadas dos demais marujos, bom, com exceção de Leorio e Kurapika, que mais uma vez estavam alheios ao mundo em uma discussão completamente sem sentido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Acho que algum dia você vai ter que casar os dois. — Gon comentou, a passos rápidos pelo convés.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu também acho. — o capitão assentiu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Kite, se é o capitão que casa os tripulantes, quem casa o capitão? — há tempos que tal questão lhe martelava a cabeça.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon fez bico ao perceber que Kite segurava o riso perante sua curiosidade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nessa você me pegou. Eu não sei. — ele confessou. — Seus pais já eram casados quando eu os conheci, então não faço a menor ideia de como é o casamento de um capitão. E também nunca procurei saber, já que não tenho pretensões de me casar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Então vou ter que descobrir quando eu for capitão. — concluiu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não se apresse com isso, você ainda tem muito pela frente. — disse o mais velho, bagunçando os cabelos do garoto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isso não era tão verdade assim. Kite sabia mais do que ninguém, que não tardaria nem um pouco até que Gon estivesse totalmente apto a comandar um navio. Era quase assustadora a maneira como ele crescia diante de seus olhos, parecia que ainda ontem ele estava aprendendo a engatinhar em um convés. Se perguntava o que os pais dele diriam se o vissem agora. Ging provavelmente diria algumas palavras meio tímidas enquanto grita por dentro, na verdade, Kite tem quase certeza de que é exatamente isso que acontecerá quando souber qual rumo Gon tomou. Já a mãe dele, esta certamente daria pulos de alegria, abriria um barril de rum e pediria um brinde ao pirata que o filho dela se tornou. Agora se </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mito</span>
  </em>
  <span> visse Gon neste momento, não sobraria Kite pra contar história. De qualquer forma, era trabalho dele tomar conta de Gon até que ele fosse capaz de trilhar o próprio caminho. Gon era não só o filho do seu antigo capitão, ele era um membro de sua tripulação. E a tripulação é algo muito mais importante do que tesouros ou um navio, a tripulação é família. E família é algo que se protege.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▪ ▪ ▪ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua ouviu durante a vida inteira sobre como os piratas eram cruéis, vis e desprezíveis, mas na verdade, achava que haviam muito mais coisas a se desprezar nos corsários do que nos lobos do mar. Especialmente quando ele vinha de uma família de corsários. Os piratas seguem suas próprias ambições e objetivos tão egoístas e humanos, se eles querem, eles tomam. Piratas são livres. Corsários trabalham em função dos nobres e poderosos, caçando piratas e tesouros não por vontade própria, mas por dinheiro e por poder, cada vez mais dinheiro e poder. Para os corsários não existe bem ou mal, existe o dinheiro. Para os piratas também não existe bem ou mal, existe o mar. Killua achava que a balança da justiça pesava muito mais para o lado dos piratas do que para o dos corsários.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Está certo de que isso vai funcionar, irmão? — Alluka perguntou com apreensão enquanto amarrava o cabelo no laçarote que havia feito com o cetim de uma almofada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— É nossa única chance. — respondeu, cambaleando quando colidiram com uma grande onda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do lado de fora do luxuoso navio da família Zoldyck, os trovões rugiam impiedosos e as ondas pareciam prestes a engoli-los. Era a brecha perfeita. A única brecha para que ele conseguisse tirar Alluka da cabine onde ela estava trancafiada e pudessem escapar sem que — talvez — seus parentes não os notassem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Então vamos nos apressar. — determinação brilhava nos olhos azuis dela.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua segurou com força a mão da irmã, quase como se nisso prendesse a vida dela a sua. Precisavam sair, precisavam sobreviver. Ele inspirou e expirou fundo repetidas vezes e então abriu a porta da cabine. Verificou uma, duas, três vezes até ter absoluta certeza de que o corredor estava vazio. O som dos trovões ainda era ensurdecedor e o barco balançou duas vezes antes de eles conseguirem virar no próximo corredor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Kil? O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que Alluka está fora da cabine? — quando a voz de Kalluto chegou a seus ouvidos, Killua congelou no lugar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, Alluka tomou a dianteira, se soltando dele e segurando as duas mãos do irmão mais novo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Venha conosco, Kallu. — ela pediu. — Fuja com a gente, vamos ser livres juntos. Só nós três!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alluka Zoldyck era o tipo de pessoa que conseguia persuadir alguém apenas com um sorriso, ainda mais o irmãozinho que ela tanto amava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Só… nós três? — a voz dele hesitou, mas por fim ele meneou a cabeça em concordância. — Por aqui, os adultos estão todos entretidos com a tempestade, então precisamos agir rápido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eles correram para o lado de fora, onde o vento quase os carregava e a chuva era tão forte a ponto de arder quando batia na pele. Kalluto espiou primeiro, vendo os adultos no convés e dando o aval para os mais velhos também saírem. Killua quase escorregou no chão molhado durante a corrida para onde o bote estava. Um relâmpago cortou o céu com um estrondo e Alluka se encolheu de susto. Ao invés de gritar ela mordeu com força o lábio inferior, um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo queixo pálido. Estava frio, muito frio. Os mais novos encolhiam os ombros a qualquer barulho e o garoto de cabelos brancos por instinto agarrava o cabo da faca que trazia presa ao cinto. Ele pulou no bote preso na lateral do navio, arrancou a lona que o cobria e auxiliou a irmã a entrar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Entra, Kalluto. — ele estendeu a mão para o mais novo. — Eu vou descer o barco e pulo quando vocês estiverem lá embaixo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não. — com as mãos trêmulas ele o agarrou pelos ombros e o empurrou para dentro do bote. — Eles vão reparar menos em mim do que em você. — o olhar dele vacilou quando focou no convés.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua respirou fundo antes de se ajeitar no barco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Te espero lá embaixo. — afirmou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele podia ouvir o som da manivela rangendo conforme Kalluto a girava, pouco a pouco as cordas descendo o pequeno bote de madeira. Quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando chegaram no mar agitado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Segure firme. — instruiu a Alluka. — Pode pular, Kallu! — ele estendeu a mão para o irmão caçula.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kalluto chegou a se apoiar para dar impulso quando a voz de Illumi foi ouvida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Kalluto? O que faz aqui fora? — o mais velho questionou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vim ver se posso ser útil nessa confusão. — respondeu ele, alto, para que Illumi não se aproximasse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Melhor voltar para dentro. — Illumi respondeu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Claro, irmão. — Kalluto olhou para eles antes de se afastar, movendo os lábios em um “vão” silencioso mas imperativo, a chuva escondendo as lágrimas nos olhos púrpuros.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As lágrimas queimaram também nos olhos de Alluka, enquanto ela se agarrava ao bote de madeira, balbuciando repetidas vezes o nome do irmão, porque gritar os denunciaria. Killua engoliu a saliva como se ela travasse sua garganta, mordeu o lábio tal qual sua irmã fizera, até verter sangue, tirou a faca do cinto e cortou as cordas que os prendiam ao navio. Alluka se segurou mais firme quando ele começou a remar. A chuva ainda era forte o suficiente para cada gota de água gelada atingir sua pele como um chicote. Os relâmpagos vistos dessa perspectiva eram ainda mais assustadores. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tudo era assustador</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Uma onda os atingiu, o gosto ruim da água salgada ardendo em sua garganta. Em sua frente, uma Alluka ensopada e tremendo, mas ainda assim se segurando com todas as forças que tinha. Killua também juntou todas as forças que tinha, remando pra longe, os lançando cada vez mais na tempestade, dentro de um insano redemoinho misto de medo e esperança.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>demorou um teco mas saiu, perdoai esta universitária com pouco tempo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Se agarrar com força ao leme parecia ser a única coisa que impedia Gon de ser levado pelo vento. Rajadas cada vez mais fortes lhe roubando o equilíbrio. Seus cabelos escuros pendendo para baixo e lhe cobrindo os olhos. A chuva atingindo sua pele sem piedade. Ele se segurava ao leme como se sua vida dependesse disso, e provavelmente dependia mesmo. Sua visão estava turva e ele estava congelando, mas ainda assim fazia o que fosse possível para conduzir o navio no meio daquela tempestade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pra que lado? — perguntou num grito que mal podia ser ouvido por conta dos trovões.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Estibordo! — Kite gritou de volta, se segurando no que podia para se manter de pé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon usou a força que tinha para girar o leme, o navio se movendo na direção mais segura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Deixa que eu assumo daqui, os rapazes parecem estar tendo algum problema com o mastro, vá ver se precisam de ajuda. — disse o capitão, tomando seu lugar ao leme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele escorregou nos degraus molhados, caindo de bunda no convés, mas logo se recompondo e correndo até os outros. As mulheres estavam do lado de dentro, preparadas para lidar com quaisquer problemas que aparecessem por lá, Lin e Zushi estavam lá embaixo, atentos caso houvesse algum problema no casco, e lidando com a parte externa do navio, estavam Mon, Stick Dinner, Leorio e Kurapika.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Qual foi o problema? — perguntou, usando a palma da mão para tentar ao menos enxugar um pouco da água no rosto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Problemas com as velas, estão se soltando. — Mon respondeu. — Leorio já está cuidando do outro, mas falta esse. — ele apontou para a parte de cima do mastro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Consegue amarrar? Você é o mais rápido, sobe lá. — disse Kurapika.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Deixa comigo. — ele tomou a corda em mãos, correndo de novo, mas dessa vez tomando mais cuidado em seus passos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tenha cuidado. — Stick Dinner reforçou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu sempre tenho. — sorriu, confiante mesmo em meio ao caos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era escorregadio. Já não era tão fácil escalar o mastro quando estava seco, agora era pior. E o vento o ameaçava lançar longe, arremessá-lo no mar revolto até que não restasse mais nada dele. O esforço fazia seus músculos arderem, mas ele conseguiu chegar ao topo, amarrando a vela em seu melhor nó, bem firme pra não dar problemas tão cedo. Todavia, quando ergueu a cabeça e se preparou para descer, lá do alto teve um vislumbre de algo entre as ondas. Enxugou a água dos olhos e apertou a vista, para sua retina localizar um bote de madeira vagando na tempestade, não apenas um bote, mas um bote com pelo menos uma pessoa dentro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tem gente lá! — gritou para os rapazes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O que? — Kurapika perguntou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A descida do mastro foi muito mais fácil e rápida do que a subida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tem um bote perto daqui, e tem alguém lá. — disse, já correndo atrás de mais uma corda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Gon, não é da nossa conta. — disse Leorio, agora seguro no convés.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Claro que é. — terminou de amarrar a corda em torno de sua cintura, a fala firme e os olhos castanho claros cheios de convicção.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nenhum deles se atreveu a dizer algo para retrucar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Me puxem se eu der sinal. — entregou a ponta da corda para Leorio e Kurapika.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Gon! O que pensa que está fazendo? — Kite gritou detrás do leme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Fica tranquilo! — e sem hesitar se lançou ao mar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seus ossos doeram quando ele colidiu com a água, e por mais que estivesse prendendo a respiração, água salgada ardeu em suas vias aéreas. Ele se considerava um bom nadador, mas naquele mar tempestuoso, se não fosse rápido o bastante, morreria afogado ou de frio. Gon lutou contra a maré, contra a chuva, o vento e o barulho aterrador dos trovões, mas alcançou o pequeno bote de madeira, que só parecia ainda flutuar por algum milagre desconhecido. Dentro dele, podia-se ver duas pessoas abraçadas em meio à escuridão. A figura maior, com cabelos claros que reluziam à luz dos relâmpagos, parecia um gato escaldado. Com uma mão ele segurava um remo quebrado, com a outra, abraçava firme a pessoa menor e sequer esboçou uma reação quando Gon subiu no bote. Quase como se estivesse desistindo de lutar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Minha irmã… — o garoto murmurou, tossindo água, a voz esganiçada. — Ajude a minha irmã.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon sentiu como se suas palavras houvessem sido roubadas, apenas assentiu veementemente enquanto tomava nos braços a menina que tremia e respirava com dificuldade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vou voltar pra te buscar. — assegurou. — Eu prometo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Após um grito direcionado ao navio, os rapazes começaram a puxar a corda. Gon usou as forças que tinha para impedir que ele e a garota afundassem enquanto eram puxados. Tratou de segurá-la bem firme até que estivessem dentro do navio, até que a menina estivesse segura no convés. Ele não deu respostas ou explicações antes de pular mais uma vez, lutando contra a maré para alcançar o outro garoto. Quando estava quase conseguindo, uma onda o acertou em cheio, desnorteando e tirando sua visão por alguns momentos. Voltou a si somente para se deparar com o barco virado, o menino de cabelo prateado sumindo de vista. Gon mergulhou sem sequer pensar, estava escuro demais para enxergar alguma coisa e o sal fazia seus olhos arderem. Então num movimento desesperado ele buscou às cegas sob a água, quase perdendo o fôlego até conseguir agarrar o desconhecido pelo braço. O puxou para a superfície, com um grito esganiçado para que os piratas puxassem a corda. Ele segurou o garoto firme em seus braços, prendendo-o a si para que nem mesmo a fúria do oceano separasse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você perdeu o juízo? — Kite o acertou na cabeça quando ele subiu ao convés.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não me arrependo. — disse em alto e bom som, mesmo que sua voz estivesse rouca.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>À sua esquerda, o menino de cabelo prateado tossia água, desobstruindo os pulmões cheios do mar. À sua direita, a menina de cabelo escuro, trajada em roupas ditas masculinas, repousava nos braços de Leorio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ela está inconsciente, mas respira bem. — disse ele, e Gon, assim como o garoto no convés, suspirou aliviado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele teve a impressão de tê-lo visto sorrir antes de apagar, estirado no chão. Agora os dois estavam seguros. Até mesmo a tempestade pareceu se acalmar um pouco, como se sua aflição houvesse sido diluída no mar revolto. Gon deu dois tapinhas leves nas costas do garoto desacordado no convés, e então seus olhos captaram algo que gelou muito mais seu sangue do que o frio da tempestade. Linhas douradas numa camisa de algodão formando um padrão familiar. Um padrão que ele conhecia porque fazia parte da lista de coisas que Kite sempre lhe falava para evitar. No colarinho do menino de cabelo prateado, estava gravado o brasão da família Zoldyck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▪ ▪ ▪</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cabeça de Killua doía como se ele a tivesse acertado em uma âncora. Seu corpo lentamente foi recuperando a consciência, seus sentidos retornando e seus olhos se abrindo para se adaptar com a luminosidade. Era dia outra vez. Era dia e ele ainda estava vivo. Havia sido tudo apenas um pesadelo? Não, ele se lembrava vividamente da tempestade, e só de sentir, dava pra perceber que o local onde estava deitado com certeza não era sua cama. Aliás, </span>
  <em>
    <span>onde ele estava?</span>
  </em>
  <span> E mais importante, onde </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alluka </span>
  </em>
  <span>estava?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Aqui, beba um pouco, vai melhorar o seu ânimo. — disse uma voz que ele não reconheceu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada. — agora era a voz de Alluka. Alluka estava bem. Bom, ao menos melhor do que ele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele finalmente terminou de acordar e conseguiu então dar uma olhada ao seu redor. Alluka estava sentada no chão, enrolada numa coberta e sendo atendida por alguém com um cabelo estranhamente espetado. Ela parecia bem tranquila, mesmo em um lugar claramente insalubre e… aquilo eram </span>
  <em>
    <span>grades? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Que… lugar é esse? — sua garganta seca arranhou quando ele tentou falar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Olha só, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>madame</span>
  </em>
  <span> acordou. — disse um rapaz de cabelo castanho do outro lado da cela.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Leorio, não seja rude. — disse o rapaz loiro que montava guarda junto com ele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Kurapika, você estava resmungando até agora pouco. — Leorio retrucou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vocês dois estão sendo rudes. — disse o garoto dentro da cela, o que cuidava de Alluka. — Bom dia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O menino se voltou para ele. Olhos cor de mel e um sorriso largo que o fazia se parecer com uma encarnação viva do próprio sol. Ele não parecia ameaçador, mas ainda assim a presença dele era esmagadora, opressiva a ponto de fazer seu coração atrofiar dentro do peito. Era como os primeiros raios de sol da manhã entrando por uma fresta na cortina e atingindo exatamente seus olhos, como o espetáculo mortal dos relâmpagos em uma tempestade, como a melodia mórbida de espadas tilintando. Belo quando apreciado a certa distância, mas destrutivo quando se está perto demais. Killua se encolheu por instinto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Beba um pouco disso, por favor. — ele estendeu um cantil, provavelmente a mesma coisa que havia dado a Alluka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando o líquido estranho entrou em contato com sua língua, Killua quis vomitar até suas tripas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O que tem nesse negócio?! Estão tentando me envenenar?! — resmungou, afastando o cantil pra longe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— É remédio, seu almofadinha. — disse Leorio. — Larga de ser fresco, nem a sua irmã fez birra pra tomar. — ele desencostou das grades. — Tô indo chamar o capitão. — e saiu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ele está falando a verdade, irmão. — disse Alluka, com seu sorriso sempre gentil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O gosto é ruim, mas juro que vai fazer bem. — disse o garoto dos olhos cor de mel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desta vez, ele tomou um gole longo que deixou o gosto horrível em seu paladar. O garoto de olhos cor de mel deu um sorriso mais brilhante ainda, antes de se aproximar outra vez estendendo a mão para tocar-lhe a face. Outra vez, recuou tal qual um gato arisco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Só quero verificar a sua temperatura. — disse ele, agora colocando a mão sobre sua testa. — Sem febre. — ele sorriu e Killua teve de fechar os olhos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Por que estamos em uma cela? — questionou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Bem, Kite achou que seria melhor por medidas de segurança, já que não sabemos nada sobre vocês. — ele explicou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Quem é Kite? — perguntou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O capitão do Chimera, no caso o navio onde você está. — disse Kurapika, o rapaz loiro. — Você tem muita sorte, se não fosse pelo Gon, teríamos te jogado de volta no mar logo depois de saber que você é um corsário.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O sangue de Killua gelou em suas veias, e sua única reação foi buscar o olhar de sua irmã do outro lado da cela. Ela, que por sua vez tinha um semblante sereno até demais dada a situação em que se encontravam, apenas sorriu, numa tentativa falha de tentar deixá-lo mais tranquilo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— E eu não me arrependo. — disse o garoto de olhos cor de mel, cujo nome agora ele sabia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pois deveria. — ele tomou um susto quando um homem de longos cabelos brancos adentrou o cômodo escuro, seguido por um garoto de cabelo castanho que não devia ser mais velho que Alluka. — Então, Alluka Zoldyck e…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Killua. — murmurou, voltando seu olhar para o chão sujo da cela.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Killua Zoldyck. Algum motivo pelo qual eu devo manter dois corsários no meu navio?  — ele inquiriu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Kite, pare de tentar intimidá-los. — Gon encarou o mais velho, de braços cruzados e indignação quase infantil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não estou tentando intimidá-los, estou cumprindo meu papel. — disse o mais velho. — E me chame de capitão na frente das outras pessoas, ao menos </span>
  <em>
    <span>finja</span>
  </em>
  <span> que me respeita.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>respeito.</span>
  </em>
  <span> — agora, Gon parecia uma criança emburrada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Irmão. — Alluka lhe chamou a atenção, um pequeno sorriso encorajador surgindo no canto dos lábios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Essa é uma daquelas situações em que eu vou ser morto caso não fale a verdade, certo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O capitão assentiu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nós não somos corsários. — falou, recebendo olhares confusos em retorno. — Nossa </span>
  <em>
    <span>família</span>
  </em>
  <span> é uma família de corsários, mas nós estamos fugindo deles, é por isso que estávamos perdidos na tempestade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu os odeio</span>
  </em>
  <span>. — sussurrou, deixando um gosto amargo na ponta da língua.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— E o que os levou a fugirem do seu sangue nobre? — quem questionou dessa vez foi Kurapika.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não é nenhum mar de rosas. — disse Alluka, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo comprido. — Há muito mais do que aparece na superfície. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Me recuso a permitir que outras pessoas decidam meu destino por mim e maltratem minha irmã para me forçar a ficar. — ele se encolheu ao passo que Alluka desviava o olhar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não estamos aqui para causar problemas, na verdade precisamos agradecer. — ela completou. — Nós teríamos morrido se não fosse por vocês, por você, Gon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O garoto de olhos cor de mel abriu outro daqueles sorrisos ofuscantes que faziam Killua quase se encolher, mas que ao mesmo tempo o fazia se sentir menos desnorteado naquela situação.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pode nos deixar na primeira cidade em que aportarem, não me importo com o que fizerem comigo. — admitiu. — Contanto que Alluka esteja a salvo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não. — a voz de sua irmã interrompeu a dele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando seus olhos alarmados encontraram os dela, viram ali estampada a mesma determinação que ela tinha na tempestade. Um par de olhos azuis parecendo gelo, o perfeito equilíbrio entre rancor e esperança. Ela havia abandonado a coberta e agora cerrava os punhos, apertando com firmeza o tecido das calças curtas. Nenhum traço de hesitação, nenhum traço de </span>
  <em>
    <span>medo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Killua já sabia exatamente o que ela diria antes mesmo que ela abrisse a boca e a voz melódica soasse como uma sentença:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nos deixe entrar na tripulação.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eu realmente não faço ideia de quando os próximos capítulos vão sair porque eu procrastino e porque minha faculdade começa segunda, mas se alguém quiser que saia mais rápido é só depositar 10 pila</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>